Beads of Tears
by JupiterHalo
Summary: A songfic focusing on Scott and Jean's relationship after high school. AU, I guess. Also a oneshot!


Hello everyone! JupiterHalo here, with a new fanfic for you all. It's a songfic, about Scott and Jean (of course!), and I hope you enjoy it. The song is called "Beads of Tears," and please review if you can! Thanks!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own "X-Men: Evolution" in any way. All original characters may not be used without permission.   
  
"The intellect has little to do on the road to discovery. here comes a leap in consciousness, call it intuition or what you will, and the solution comes to you and you don't know how or why." ~Albert Einstein   
  
Title: Beads of Tears  
  
Author: JupiterHalo  
  
Rating: G or PG   
  
Part: 1/1  
  
Date completed: October 20, 2003  
  
*means thoughts*  
  
/means psychic thoughts/  
  
Words between these: ~*~ are the song lyrics  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Scott Summers stared out of the windows of his office in Hawaii. The beach gleamed below, it's sparkling water an attraction not to be missed.   
  
His mind was not on the beach, though, nor was it on the endorsement deal sitting untouched on his desk. His mind, at the moment, was one a certain red-haired woman who had stolen his heart.  
  
~*~  
  
Like a meteor  
  
Like the fate it seals  
  
My soul burns across the sky  
  
Close upon its heels  
  
~*~  
  
Jean Grey, a person who had changed his life forever, was not coming back to him. The thought made his soul shudder with his own self-blame. He, himself, was the one who had driven her away.  
  
After high school, Alex wanted to start his own line of surfing gear. But his mind for business was not so great, and had asked Scott, the logical one in the family, to become a partner in his entrepreneur adventures.   
  
~*~  
  
As you once told me  
  
There's a land of dreams  
  
Where your life is never done  
  
It goes on and on  
  
~*~  
  
Scott, being young and rash, had taken up Alex's offer. With blessings from the Professor, he had set off for Hawaii. But he couldn't get the image of Jean out of his mind.  
  
"So, you're actually taking up his offer, huh?" Jean asked him gently while on one of their daily walks together.  
  
"Yeah, it should be pretty exciting." Scott took her hand gently, squeezing it. "But, you must know, I'll always have time for you."   
  
~*~  
  
Tell me that you'll never leave me  
  
Tell me without words  
  
Am I alone or am I not  
  
~*~  
  
He embraced Jean at the airport, a lone tear making its way down her face. "I love you," he whispered into her ear, kissing her hair.   
  
"We'll come and visit, if we can." Hank McCoy looked upon the two lovers, frowning, sensing that something big was about to change. "Good luck to you, Scott."  
  
~*~  
  
On that day you held me in your arms but  
  
Was it confusion?  
  
Was it an answer?  
  
~*~  
  
Once in Hawaii, Scott and Alex quickly found a run-down old building and, using money Scott borrowed from Xavier, quickly turned it into an attractive surfing gear store. Although they were in competition with other, bigger chain stores, "Summers Brothers Surfing" quickly became a popular with the locals.  
  
After a year or so, Jean and the rest of the X-Men came to visit. Scott was proud to show her all of the fruits his hard work had earned. He showed her the beaches, the shops, and the local spots.  
  
~*~  
  
Beads of tears  
  
Your voice is calling me but  
  
Why can't I hear you?  
  
Why aren't you near me?  
  
~*~  
  
Unfortunately, business had cut their visit short, and Jean headed back to Bayville, while Scott worked around the clock. The letters between them were written less frequently, phone calls often postponed or missed entirely.   
  
Soon, it became so bad that Jean and Scott wouldn't speak to each other for weeks on end. He tried to make excuses for his actions, stating that "My work and your teaching schedule just make life hectic."   
  
~*~  
  
Beads of tears  
  
The rosary of all our fears  
  
The prayers of our eternal years  
  
All disappear  
  
~*~  
  
Anniversaries and birthdays were forgotten, cards were never sent, and Alex started pressuring Scott to start seeing someone in Hawaii.   
  
"Just pick a girl, man! It doesn't matter; you can't be fixated on Jean for the rest of your life. I mean, she's great and all, but long-distance relationships never work."  
  
Scott tried to hold out against his brother, believing that his love for Jean would just become sweeter while they were apart.   
  
~*~  
  
Promise me that we'll meet again someday if  
  
Not within this life  
  
Then in the next life  
  
~*~  
  
Jean, meanwhile, was also being pressured by Kitty to start seeing someone. "Scott never writes or calls. It's obvious he's not interested in you anymore; he just can't find a nice way to say so."  
  
Jean also believed that their love was true, but after a while, began to have doubts. Kurt didn't help by adding "You can't wait around the phone for the rest of your life, hoping that he'll actually remember to call you! Start living again."  
  
~*~  
  
Beads of tears  
  
I can't go on without you  
  
Tears of confusion  
  
Can't find a reason  
  
~*~  
  
Business for Scott and Alex had boomed. They had opened up a second store, and then a third, becoming more and more popular with each location.   
  
Alex was thrilled at all of the popularity and money they were making, but Scott was becoming more and more disillusioned with it all. He missed the intimacy of actually knowing his customers, of having time to go down to the ocean and thinking; hell, just having any free time at all!  
  
~*~  
  
Even now, I try to make the slightest sound  
  
Your name's another thing that's gone  
  
With beads of tears  
  
~*~  
  
Now, five years later, "Summers Brothers Surfing" was a big corporation, with Alex leaving all of the responsibility to Scott. Alex just liked showing off the gear to potential buyers, and worked in the stores, leaving Scott with all of the rest.  
  
Scott turned away from the window and sat back down at his desk, reaching for a well-worn envelope in his top drawer.   
  
~*~  
  
In this life we'll never love again but  
  
I'll keep you with me  
  
Treasure your memory  
  
~*~  
  
His last letter from Jean. He opened it and took out a piece of paper inside. Unfolding it, he began to read:  
  
"Dear Scott,  
  
Even now, as I sit by the ocean here in Bayville, I am comforted in the knowledge that you are also experiencing these same sensations.  
  
I'm writing to tell you that I can't go on with this anymore. I've waited and waited, hoping and praying that someday you will come back to me. But that has never happened.  
  
I always told myself that you would eventually come and take me away, like the Prince Charming I always imagined you were. We would live in a lovely house on the beach, have two children and a dog, and life would be perfect.  
  
But it's not, is it? My dream is never going to happen. I know you, and I know you're screaming 'No! It can happen!' as you read this. But you've always been stubborn, unwilling to give something up once you've latched onto it.   
  
And that's why I have to let you go. Your company is all that matters to you right now; it's the one thing you can focus all of your time and energy on. I've tried to be understanding, but I have failed.   
  
This is the last time I'll be writing to you. I hope that life treats you well and that you eventually find happiness with the person you're destined to be with. I just wanted to tell you that you were my first love, and that you'll always be in my heart, no matter what happens. Thank you for everything you've given me, and please have no hard feelings.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Jean."  
  
~*~  
  
Beads of tears  
  
However will I get through  
  
Until the next time  
  
Until the next life  
  
~*~  
  
Even now, as he finished reading, a tear escaped from his red glasses and onto the paper, where many other tear stains already littered the page. He could feel his heart breaking over again as he turned to look at his mail for the day.  
  
Flipping through it, nothing caught his eye, except the last piece, which had a Massachusetts postmark on it and a familiar address. *Jean!* Scott thought excitedly, and tore open the envelope in a hurry. Pulling out a piece of very expensive paper, he looked at it:  
  
"Jean Grey and James Bale cordially invite you to their wedding at the 'Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters,' to be held on October 18th. Please RSVP as soon as possible."  
  
After reading, Scott Summers slumped down in his chair, a hand over his eyes. She was not coming back.  
  
~*~  
  
Beads of tears  
  
The rosary of all our fears  
  
The prayers of our eternal years  
  
All disappear  
  
~*~  
  
Well, how did you like it? Too angsty? Too sad? Please tell me how I did! Review or e-mail me at SetsunaPuu21@cs.com; I appreciate feedback very much! Thank you very much for reading!  
  
Love always,  
  
~JupiterHalo~ 


End file.
